Reviens-moi
by Azrael22
Summary: Reprend directement après La Désolation de Smaug. Tauriel suit Kili et les nains dans la Montagne Solitaire, mais leur confort sera vite menacé de tous les côtés. SPOILERS pour La Batailles des Cinq Armées.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

– Plus tard, on appela cette bataille « La Bataille des Cinq Armées »… mais je ne voudrais pas raconter cette histoire trop vite. L'histoire de Bilbon, de Bard, de Smaug, de Thorin et la compagnie et de Kili et Tauriel. Vous vous souvenez où nous avions quitté j'imagine; le terrible et terrifiant Smaug volant vers Val, Bard toujours emprisonné sa flèche noir bien loin de lui, Legolas chassant le méchant orc et surtout, surtout, Kili revenant de Valinor – le paradis de la Terre du Milieu – par la main de la belle et brave Tauriel. Quelle histoire aimeriez-vous que je raconte?

Bilbon baisse son visage ridé, bon, fatigué peut-être vers les enfants. Frodon un peu plus loin était adossé sur le mur et souriait. Il souriait toujours, dirait-on.

– Kili et Tauriel! Répondirent en chœur les jeunes.

Quatre filles et deux garçons aux cheveux bouclés âgées à peine entre 7 et 10 ans levèrent leur visage vers Bilbon avec innocence et impatience.

– Je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'est cette histoire que tout le monde demanda à chaque fois! S'exclama Bilbon en riant. Une histoire qui raconte la fabuleuse escapade de Bard par Tauriel ne serait-elle pas plus intéressante? Ou bien l'extraordinaire récit de la mort de Smaug? Peut-être même les récits de Gandalf et Legolas? Mais non vous, les enfants, vous obstinez à choisir histoire d'amour de Kili et Tauriel.

Bilbon échangea un sourire avec Frodon, mais le sien avec quelque chose de forcé cette fois. Bilbon baissa les yeux, inspira longuement – pour chercher du courage peut-être – et commença le récit.

« Kili venait à peine de revenir du pays des morts – ou peut-être même n'y était-il jamais été, qu'en sait-on – et il tenait toujours la main de Tauriel. Il l'imaginait entouré d'étoiles et de lumière pure, comme elle-même l'était. Fili et Bofur échangèrent un regard et reculèrent prudemment vers un coin pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Kili vit alors briller dans les yeux de Tauriel autre chose que des étoiles. Le reflet de la lampe qui le surplombait et qui coulait sur la joue de Tauriel.

– Ne pleurs pas, dit Kili en se relevant.

Il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses forces alors il se leva pour faire face à Tauriel. Il lui sourit, du même sourire qui avait toujours une pointe de malice, puis essuya la larme de la joue de Tauriel. Elle recula dans un même temps en lâchant la main de Kili. Elle se retourna visiblement embarrassé et s'essuya les joues plus franchement. Kili ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque le fils de Bard entra en tempête dans la pièce principale. D'un seul mouvement, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

– Smaug arrive! S'écria-t-il. Nous devons aller libérer mon père!

Tauriel se précipita au dehors, les nains sur les talons. Il faisait sombre, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'énorme silhouette qui s'avançait vers le village.

– J'y vais, déclara Tauriel en se précipitant dans la maison pour récupérer son arc et ses flèches.

Elle repassa devant eux en coup de vent se qui obligea Kili à courir pour la rattraper.

– Tauriel! Attend!

Visiblement au prix d'efforts coûteux, Tauriel s'interrompit lentement et se retourna vers Kili. Rendu à sa hauteur se dernier pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Tauriel, d'abord surprise, répondit au baiser. Il avait quelque chose de désespéré. Presque un adieu, mais beaucoup de passion, aussi. À peine séparé, Kili attrapa le poignet de Tauriel.

– Reviens-moi.

Tauriel ferma les yeux et déglutit comme avec douleur. Kili lui lâcha le poignet et Tauriel, ne perdant pas un instant de plus, partit à la rescousse de Bard, laissant Kili au bas des marches le bras toujours à la hauteur du poignet de Tauriel. Il resta là quelques secondes de plus et remonta vers son frère et Bofur. Les deux l'attendaient.

– On y va dès que le garçon revient, déclara Fili à l'intention de Kili. On empêchera les gens d'arrêter Bard lorsqu'il tentera de tuer le dragon.

– Reviens d'où? Demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il nous faut la flèche! Dit Bofur. Le garçon l'avait caché… tiens le voilà qui arrive!

Le garçon de Bard arrivait effectivement au pas de course. Il remit la flèche à Kili et les trois nains partirent sur les traces de Tauriel.

– Restez près de l'eau, tes sœurs et toi! Cria Fili au garçon.

Effectivement, la silhouette de Smaug semblait de plus en plus définie dans le ciel. Tout de même, Kili se fit la remarque que Smaug prenait probablement plaisir à avancer lentement. Le dragon voulait semer la peur et la panique chez les gens avant de réduire la ville en cendre… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bilbon s'arrêta dans son récit et baissa ses yeux – qui s'étaient alors perdu dans le vague – sur les enfants devant lui, qui le regardait avec impatience et intensité. Frodon n'avait pas bougé et son expression était semblable aux enfants.

– Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez, Bilbon? Demanda l'une des petites filles de sa petite voix fluette.

– C'est très simple Belladona, répondit Bilbon en se penchant vers elle. Vous m'avez expressément demandé l'histoire de Tauriel et Kili! Ces deux ne se retrouvent qu'après la défaite de Smaug. Vous vous souvenez comment Smaug a été battu, n'est-ce pas?

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part des enfants, Bilbon éclata de rire.

– C'est ce qui arrive lorsque tout le monde demande toujours l'histoire d'amour, dit-il, vous en oubliez l'histoire de légende. Pourquoi ne nous éclairerais-tu pas, Frodon?

De son pas sautillant, Frodon s'éloigna du mur et vient se poster au côté de Bilbon.

– Tauriel réussit à faire évader Bard en criblant de flèches ses gardiens. Ils se rendaient à l'arc lorsque Kili, Fili et Bofur les rattrapèrent. Lorsque Smaug fut assez proche pour que l'on puisse distinguer la couleur de ses écailles, Kili remit la flèche à Bard, qui arma son arc et, après quelques menaces de Smaug, tira dans la faille même que son père avait causé dans les écailles du dragon. Smaug s'effondra dans l'eau, arrosant tout le monde, mais les victimes furent moindres, heureusement… L'histoire de Tauriel et Kili reprend après ce moment, n'est-ce pas?

– Très juste, très juste, répondit Bilbon. Merci bien, Frodon. Alors l'histoire se poursuit ainsi :

« – Il est mort? Demanda Bofur, après plusieurs minutes de silence où ils n'avaient fait qu'observer le dragon.

– Oui, répondit Bard d'un ton définitif.

Il descendit alors au pas de course les marches qui menaient au sol, probablement pour aller rejoindre ses enfants. Les trois nains et Tauriel ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent d'observer la forme sombre effondré dans l'eau, comme si, à tout moment, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle bouge.

– Je ne peux pas croire que se fut si simple, dit alors Fili en fronçant les sourcils.

– Nous devons y aller, déclara Kili.

Les expressions de Bofur et Fili se transformèrent d'incrédulité à inquiétude. Ils avaient tous peur que Thorin, Bilbon et tous leurs amis soient morts.

Ils n'avaient rien à aller chercher chez Bard alors ils décidèrent de prendre un bateau et de partir rejoindre les autres immédiatement. Tauriel les suivit jusqu'au port, mais au moment d'embarquer elle attrapa Kili par le poignet.

– Legolas est parti seul poursuivre les orcs, lui dit-elle. Je dois aller le rejoindre et l'aider.

Kili dégagea son poignet pour pouvoir prendre sa main.

– Non, déclara-t-il fermement. Tu as ta place parmi nous.

Tauriel hésita encore un instant, elle et Kili se défiant presque du regard. Finalement, elle soupira, jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et embarqua derrière Fili et Bofur, Kili à ces côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

La traversée leur prit pratiquement une heure. Heure durant laquelle Kili et Tauriel profitèrent pour discuter à voix basse alors que Fili et Bofur parlait bruyamment et incessamment à l'avant tout en pagayant. Kili les soupçonna d'agir ainsi pour leur laisser plus d'intimité et un regard complice de son frère lui indiqua qu'il avait raison.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour le royaume, demanda Tauriel. Pour Thorin, pour vous?

– Eh bien, répondit Kili en fronçant les sourcils, ça veut dire qu'il est roi de nouveau. Mais je ne sais pas comment il compte agir en tant que souverain… il a toujours été le soldat plus que le roi.

Kili s'interrompit un moment pour réfléchir, sous le regard de Tauriel. Ils venaient de dépasser la masse sombre du dragon et Kili ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un dernier coup d'œil.

–J'ignore quels seront ses plans, répondit finalement Kili. Il va donner l'or promis aux habitants de Bourg-du-lac, puis il va se concentrer sur la réparation du royaume, j'imagine. Smaug doit avoir abimé à peu toutes les surfaces possibles à abimer. J'espère qu'il n'a pas touché aux logements. Se serait bien de dormir dans un lit pour changer…

– Votre expédition n'a pas dû être facile, dit Tauriel en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais elle a bien fini quand même ne trouves-tu pas? Demanda Kili avec son sourire malicieux.

Alors Tauriel se mit à rire. C'était probablement le son le plus mélodieux que Kili ait entendu. Elle était si belle, si inaccessible, pourtant si proche.

– Pourquoi es-tu venue? Lui demanda Kili. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester avec Thranduil ou Legolas?

Le sourire de Tauriel se fana et Kili se reprocha d'avoir abordé le sujet. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment et il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas offensée.

– Je voulais faire ce qui était bien et juste, répondit-elle. Thranduil voulait qu'on se terre dans notre château et qu'on laisse tout le monde qui n'est pas nous se débrouiller seul…

Elle se tourna vers Kili.

– Et puis un des orcs m'avait dit que la flèche qui t'avais était empoisonnée et…

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Kili d'un air presque effrayé. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il le juge. Au lieu de ça il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

– Une chance que tu es venue, lui répondit Kili après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Tauriel lui sourit, légèrement mal-à-l'aise, peut-être à cause de la présence de Fili et Bofur, même si ces deux là étaient bien trop occupé à parler bruyamment pour remarquer quoique se soit d'autre.

– Sérieusement, insista Tauriel, vous avez été très brave.

– On s'avait les uns les autres, répondit Kili. Tu sais ce qu'on dit « la mort n'est pas grave pour une bonne cause et aucune des aventures est mauvaises en bonne compagnie ».

– C'est ridicule! Rigola Tauriel. La mort est toujours grave et n'importe quel aventure peut être mauvaise, peu importe avec qui tu voyages!

– Mais non! Renchérit Kili. La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus. Mourir pour une bonne compagnie n'est pas la pire façon de partir. J'imagine que se doit être dur pour toi d'envisager la mort, puisque tu vies depuis si longtemps.

– Je ne sais pas…, répondit Tauriel. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens au cours des 600 dernières années. Nous, les elfes, sommes des soldats. Les soldats combattent et tombent au combat.

Presque timidement, Kili bougea sa main vers celle de Tauriel et prit ses doigts entre les siens.

– Je te rattraperai, alors.

Tauriel en eut comme le souffle coupé, Kili pouvait le voir. Il eut l'impression d'être le premier à l'avoir aimé, mais ça ne semblait pas possible.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment après ça, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Le large se rapprochait et Kili pouvait distinguer que la façade semblait en ruine, comme si le dragon l'avait défoncé pour le traverser. C'était probablement le cas.

– Mon dieu! S'exclama Bofur. Qu'a-t-il fait à notre château?

Il regardait le monceau de ruine avec aberration et désespérassions. Fili, tout comme Kili, avait une opinion un peu plus pragmatique.

– Ne t'en fais pas Bofur, répondit Fili. Je ne crois pas que Thorin manque d'or pour réparer ce trou et tous les autres qu'il y aura à l'intérieur.

Bofur continua tout de même de regarder le château avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère jusqu'à ce qu'ils accostent. À peine avait-il touché le sol que la silhouette de Bilbon s'avança en courant vers eux.

– C'est vous qui avez fait ça? S'écria-t-il en désignant du doigt la masse sombre de Smaug.

– Bard en fait, répondit Kili avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thorin et les autres nains sortirent du château avec l'air ébahi. Puis, ils reconnurent Kili, Fili et Bofur, et d'un même mouvement les deux groupes de nains coururent les uns vers les autres pour s'enlacer bruyamment et faire le récit de leur propre aventure. Seul Thorin restait un peu en retrait. Il contemplait son royaume avec orgueil sous l'œil de Tauriel qui le regardait presque avec méfiance, nota Kili. Mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas à ça et se retourna vers Bilbon qui racontait ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

– Venez! S'écria alors Dwalin. Se cracheur de feu n'a pas atteint l'aile des chambres – trop de murs à traverser j'imagine – et on mérite tous une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette journée!

– Nous commencerons à remettre notre royaume en état demain! Approuva Nori.

Thorin, dont la bouche avait trésaillé aux mots « notre royaume », acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté par cet arrangement.

Kili saisit la main de Tauriel et l'entraîna à la suite des nains et de Bilbon.

– Viens! Lui dit-il. Tu vas voir les chambres sont magnifiques! Énormes! Elles doivent être un peu poussiéreuses, maintenant, mais ça pourrait être pire.

Ils entrèrent dans le royaume par le trou énorme que Smaug avait laissé derrière lui et montèrent rapidement et bruyamment la volé de marches à leur droite. Ils parcoururent une certaine distance parmi un labyrinthe de couloir, puis arrivèrent à un immense corridor. Sans parler à personne, Thorin prit la tête du groupe et s'appropria la chambre du fond en fermant la porte.

– Oh non, dit Bombur en souriant. Il n'y a que quinze chambres.

– On dirait que certains d'entre nous devrons partager, dit malicieusement Ori.

Fili poussa Bilbon dans la chambre la plus proche et dans une cohue ordonnée les 12 nains s'approprièrent une chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Leur tête dépassait de l'embrasure des portes alors qu'ils regardaient Kili et Tauriel avec le même sourire. Les deux semblaient complètement pris au dépourvu et un peu mal-à-l'aise.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Kili à Tauriel, je vais partager ma chambre avec Fili…

– Nope! S'écria Fili en claquant sa porte.

Les autres nains s'empressèrent de l'imiter, à l'exception de Bofur qui leur lança un clin d'œil suggestif avant de disparaître.

Kili se dirigea alors vers la chambre libre à leur gauche, celle en face de la chambre de Bilbon. Se dernier ressortit la tête un instant et, voyant que tout le monde avait disparu, referma la porte de sa chambre avec confusion.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Kili à l'intention de Tauriel, je serai un parfait gentlemen.

– Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais entrer dans ce lit avec toi, Kili! S'amusa Tauriel.

Elle dépassa Kili, lui ferma la porte au nez et s'écria à travers le bois de la porte :

– Bonne nuit!

Kili se la représentait parfaitement sourire en prononçant ces mots et ce fut assez pour que Kili se mette à sourire à son tour. Il cogna à la porte de la chambre de Fili, qui mit un moment à lui répondre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Fili s'accota avec nonchalance dans l'embrasure.

– Pas de chance, petit frère! S'écria-t-il avec malice.

Kili lui sourit de son sourire habituel et dépassa son frère à l'intérieur de la chambre.

– Un autre jour peut-être, renchérit Kili.

Fili éclata de rire et ferma la porte de leur chambre. »


	4. Chapter 4

– Les prédictions de Kili se révélèrent juste et l'une des premières actions de Thorin fut de couvrir d'or les habitants de Bourg-le-Lac et il eut une grande influence sur le changement de monarchie, à savoir Bard devint roi. Mais même sans l'intervention de Thorin, se serait probablement tout de même arrivé. Tout le monde avait été singulièrement impressionné par la façon dont il avait transpercé le dragon et les avait tous sauvé. Ensuite, Thorin fit réparer son château. Des humains, surtout de Bourg-le-Lac, travaillèrent jour et nuit à la reconstruction solide et permanente du château. Tauriel resta avec Kili tout ce temps, mais il était clair qu'il lui en coûtait.

– Pourquoi? L'interrompit Belladona. N'était-elle pas contente d'être avec Kili?

– Oui, répondit Bilbon, bien sûr! Il était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était restée tout ce temps, mais ça ne commençait à plus suffire. Elle était une femme d'action, une combattante au service de Thranduil depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Sa trahison lui pesait, ainsi que de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Legolas et l'inaction totale dû à la non-présence d'ennemi.

– Est-elle restée finalement? S'inquiéta le garçon à la droite de Belladona.

– Oh oui, répondit Bilbon, mais la raison principal n'était pas Kili, j'en ai peur.

« – Kili, réveille-toi un peu! S'écria Tauriel. Tu es aveuglé par ton amour familial et tu ne te rends pas compte que Thorin a dépassé les bornes!

– Tauriel, arrête! S'écria à son tour Kili. Il a ses raisons d'agir pour agir comme il le fait!

– Ah oui? Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Et quelles sont-elles?

Kili ne sut que répondre.

Depuis que le château été réparé, il avait effectivement remarqué un changement radical chez Thorin. Premièrement, il avait envoyé une missive aux seigneurs des royaumes avoisinant et avait exigé qu'ils viennent reconnaître son pouvoir et son droit de gouverner, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour son grand-père. Il passait donc ses journées assis dans son trône et regardait d'un air hautain les seigneurs de tous les royaumes venus lui prêter leur respect.

Le problème, c'est que Thranduil avait refusé de le faire. Il lui avait donc envoyé une deuxième missive disant que s'il ne venait pas lui présenter ses respects, Thorin interpréterait sa conduite comme une déclaration de guerre.

À cet instant, Oin débarqua dans la chambre de Tauriel où elle et Kili se disputaient.

– Le roi Thorin veut te voir, Tauriel.

Autre chose, excepté pour Kili et Fili qui était en quelque sorte ses princes, il exigeait qu'on l'appelle « roi » et ne se gênait pas pour demander à tout le monde de faire ses commissions pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Demanda Tauriel avec brusquerie.

– Je l'ignore, répondit Oin, il m'a simplement demandé de te transmettre ce message.

Tauriel traversait déjà le corridor la tête haute lorsque Kili la rattrapa et lui attrapa la main. Elle tenta mollement de se dégager, mais Kili la lui serra plus fort.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. C'est vrai qu'il est différent maintenant et je ne le laisserai pas te tomber dessus sans être là pour te défendre.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, répliqua-t-elle, mais elle ne fit rien non plus pour le rabrouer ni même libérer sa main.

– Évidemment que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, répondit Kili, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas ma place à tes côtés quand même.

Ils arrivèrent devant Thorin rapidement qui jeta un regard impérieux à Kili, comme pour lui reprocher d'être venu. Il se tourna vers Tauriel et ne fit plus attention à Kili.

– Tu as été informé des évènements récents, j'imagine? Demanda Thorin de son ton supérieur.

– Oui, répondit Tauriel.

– Tu sais que Thranduil va venir finalement, demain, même si ce ne fut qu'après des menaces de guerre et qu'il fut irrespectueusement long à répondre?

– Oui, répéta Tauriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle et Kili échangèrent un regard. Ni elle, ni lui avait une idée de où il voulait en venir.

– Tu as été à son service pendant 600 ans, n'est-ce pas? Poursuivit Thorin.

Tauriel ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que c'était le cas

– Parce que demain, continua Thorin, si je juge que Thranduil fait toujours preuve d'autant d'irrespect envers moi, j'ai bien peur que nous pourrions nous trouver dans des camps séparés. Si tel est le cas, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu seras dans à mes côtés…

– Attends une seconde! L'interrompit Kili. Es tu en train de demander à Tauriel de choisir un camp? Thorin, c'est ridicule.

– Ça n'a rien de ridicule! Tonna Thorin. Qu'est-ce que se passerait si elle nous égorgeait tous dans notre sommeil par fidélité à Thranduil?

Kili bouillait de rage. Tauriel, elle, semblait peinée, déçue.

– Mais t'entends-tu parler, Thorin? S'écria Kili. Elle est avec nous depuis des semaines, elle des nôtres! Et maintenant tu lui demandes de combattre sa famille?

– Kili, intervint Tauriel, arrête.

Elle leva son beau visage vers Thorin et parla d'une voix décidé, avec une pointe de condescendance, même.

– Vous avez raison, dit-elle à Thorin. Je dois choisir un camp et je peux vous assurez que se ne sera pas le vôtre. Je m'en vais. Avec les miens.

– Non… Tauriel, attend! Dit Kili.

Mais elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, probablement pour aller chercher son arc et ses flèches, laissant Kili seul avec Thorin.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'écria Kili. Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça? Et une guerre avec les elfes? On vient à peine de récupérer notre royaume, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on commence une guerre avec les elfes?

– Tu n'as pas à questionner mes décisions, Kili! S'écria à son tour Thorin. J'attends que tu sois à mes côtés durant mon règne. À moins que tu ne veuilles partir avec elle?

Kili lui jeta un regard féroce.

– Ne me force pas à choisir moi aussi! Cria presque Kili. Ma place sera toujours à tes côtés et à ceux de mon frère, mais Thorin, je te préviens, si tu déclares une guerre aux elfes, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour l'empêcher.

Tauriel descendait les marches et, sans même jeter un regard à Kili et Thorin, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte. Kili la rejoignit rapidement, mais s'abstint de lui prendre la main et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte. Tauriel vint pour l'ouvrir, mais Kili interrompit son geste.

– Attends…, dit-il. Je suis désolé… je dois rester avec mon frère est mon oncle…

– Ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit Tauriel avec un sourire triste. Tu fais le même choix que moi présentement.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et comme ils croyaient tous les deux que c'était leur dernier, ils y mirent toutes leur passion et leur amour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y mettre fin et lorsque Tauriel recula, Kili eut l'impression de déchirer une partie de son âme. Elle se retourna vers la porte, mais avant même que sa main atteigne la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer un Gandalf échevelé et un Legolas passablement déconcerté. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle à un tel point qu'ils semblaient presque avoir couru jusqu'au royaume. Si Gandalf ne sembla pas surpris de l'état de royaume, Legolas était visiblement dérouté par la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient été réparées. Gandalf se tourna vers Kili et Tauriel d'un air paniqué.

– On a un problème, leur dit-il, un très gros problème.


	5. Chapter 5

Réunis dans la salle de commandement se trouvait la compagnie des treize nains, Thorin, Bilbon, Tauriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Bard et Gandalf.

– Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites, Gandalf? Demanda Bard avec une inquiétude manifeste.

– J'en ai bien peur, répondit sombrement Gandalf. Les orcs et les wargs arrivent par le Sud. Legolas poursuivait leur chef et il est tombé sur moi qui poursuivais celui des wargs. Les deux armées semblent s'être alliés et bien décidés à marcher sur la Montagne Solitaire. Ils seront présents d'ici à demain. C'est une chance incroyable que vous soyez là, Thranduil.

Thranduil hocha sobrement la tête en direction de Gandalf.

– J'ai envoyé une missive de renfort, renchérit Thranduil. Ils devraient prendre l'ennemi par surprise et les orcs et les wargs seront alors attaqué sur deux fronts.

– Combien sont-ils? Interrogea Tauriel.

– Dur à dire, répondit Legolas. Ils étaient peu nombreux lorsque nous sommes partis, mais plus arrivait à chaque heure.

– Les armés que l'on a présentement seront-ils suffisantes pour repousser l'ennemi? S'inquiéta Bilbon.

– Avec un peu de chance, oui, répondit Thorin. Depuis que j'ai récupéré notre royaume, pratiquement toute la population des nains des Collines de Fer habite entre ces murs. Plus, depuis ce matin des dizaines habitants de Bourg-le-Lac convergent entre nos murs pour se préparer à la bataille et l'escorte de Thranduil composé d'une vingtaine d'elfes, ainsi que Thranduil lui-même et Tauriel devrait suffire comme puissance archère. Sans compter que nous avons nos murs pour nous protéger alors que leur armée sera complètement à découvert.

– Il nous faudra de la chance, oui… grommela Gandalf. Les hommes de Bourg-le-Lac, les nains des Collines de Fer et les elfes de Grand'Peur d'un côté et les orcs et les wargs de l'autre…

– La Bataille des Cinq Armées, renchérit Tauriel.

Tauriel avait des choses à discuter avec Thranduil alors Kili l'attendit dans sa chambre. Lui-même ne partageait plus la sienne avec Fili depuis la fin des réparations. Il regarda autour de lui et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était à peine si l'on pouvait déduire que quelqu'un dormait dans cette chambre, tant elle était propre et rangé. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun objet personnel… mais Kili se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait un quelque chose qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller à Tauriel et Kili s'approcha pour identifier le mystérieux objet. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet, Kili eut de la misère à le croire. C'était le porte-bonheur que sa mère lui avait offert et qu'il avait confié à Tauriel deux semaines auparavant.

Kili était entré dans sa chambre et l'avait surprise à faire ses bagages. Tauriel s'était retournée vers lui avec une expression coupable et avait cessé de remplir son sac. Elle s'était simplement assise sur son lit et Kili l'avait rejoint.

– Kili… je dois faire quelque chose, avait-elle dit. Legolas est parti seul combattre une horde d'orcs à lui seul et j'ai trahi Thranduil… je dois faire quelque chose.

Kili avait été abasourdi un instant, mais c'était vite remis de sa surprise. Il avait fouillé dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit objet et s'était avancé vers elle. Il avait désigné l'objet à Tauriel. Le porte-bonheur de sa mère.

– Tu te souviens de cet objet? Avait demandé Kili.

– Oui…

– Prend-le.

– Non, avait répondu catégoriquement Tauriel. C'est un cadeau de ta mère pour que tu lui remettes lorsque tu reviendrais.

– Ma mère est morte Tauriel, avait tristement dit Kili. Maintenant, c'est à toi de respecter cette promesse. Si tu prends ce porte-bonheur, ce veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu me le ramènes et que tu me reviendras.

Il avait mis l'objet dans la main de Tauriel, l'avait embrassé tendrement et s'était éloigné.

– Reviens-moi, avait-il dit simplement.

Mais Tauriel n'était pas parti finalement et Kili avait toujours assumé qu'elle avait gardé le porte-bonheur pour la prochaine fois, celle où elle partirait pour de bon.

Il semblerait que non, finalement. L'amulette était chaude, comme si quelqu'un la tenait dans ses mains souvent.

Lorsque Tauriel pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, elle eut à peine le temps de murmurer un vague « Qu'est-ce que… » que Kili l'embrassait. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Kili.

– Je t'aime, Tauriel, lui dit-il simplement.

Tauriel sembla presque vulnérable durant un instant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que Kili posait sa main sur sa joue.

– Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, lui dit-il. On va peut-être mourir demain et je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'on va peut-être mourir sans que tu le saches…

Tauriel l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Leur baiser fut semblable à leur baiser d'adieu devant la porte, mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas à s'arrêter et euh… »

Bilbon s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Frodon qui ricanait depuis l'arrière.

– Et ils passèrent une très bonne nuit en compagnie de l'un et l'autre, conclut-il.

– Ils ont fait le sexe? Demanda sans cérémonie le garçon à côté de Belladona.

Bilbon et Frodon éclatèrent de rire alors que les autres enfants regardèrent le garçon d'un air scandalisé.

– Eh bien oui, Fredegar! Confirma Bilbon toujours en riant.

– Le sexe c'est bien, déclara Fredegar à Belladona qui le regardait avec le même air de scandale.

C'en fut trop pour Frodon qui riait si fort que sa tête heurta la table basse à côté de lui et qui dut essuyer les larmes de rire qui coulait au coin de ses yeux.

Bilbon, par contre, ne partageait plus son hilarité. Frodon s'en rendit compte rapidement et malgré son hoquet, son expression devint plus dramatique.

– Je suis content que vous vous amusiez, dit Bilbon d'un ton triste, car la suite n'a plus rien d'amusant. À partir de maintenant, il n'y que feu, sang et désolation.


	6. Chapter 6

« Le lendemain matin, Kili fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Tauriel dormait toujours à ses côtés. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sans y penser, ouvrit la porte. En voyant Kili, Legolas recula. Kili l'aurait violemment frappé et son expression n'aurait pas été différente. L'angle de la chambre ne permettait pas à Legolas de voir le lit, mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Kili ferma les yeux en se maudissant de sa stupidité, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique se soit, Legolas retrouva son masque d'impassibilité.

– Dis à Tauriel que Thranduil l'attend dans la salle de commandement, dit Legolas d'un ton froid avant se s'éloigner d'un pas rigide. Ah et ton gilet est à l'envers.

Kili s'accota sur l'embrasure en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais voulu briser le cœur de Legolas. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais Kili était désolé de le faire souffrir.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre lorsqu'un grand cri lui fit tourner la tête. En apercevant Fili exécuté une bruyante danse de la victoire, Kili se détacha du cadre de porte et la ferma derrière lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'écria Kili pour se faire entendre malgré la bruyante chanson de victoire.

Fili s'interrompit, éclata de rire, et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules à Kili.

– Je suis si fière de toi, mon frère! Lui répondit Fili.

Kili sourit malgré lui devant l'exubérance de son frère. Il secouait la tête et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre pour réveiller Tauriel lorsqu'il interrompit son geste.

– Promets-moi de rester discret à propos de ça, dit Kili à Fili.

Fili prit un air faussement outré.

– Qu'ai-je fait, mon frère, pour que tu doutes de moi à ce point? S'écria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Voyons, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

– Évidemment que je le sais, lui répondit Kili en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il rentra dans la chambre et croisa le regard de Tauriel. Elle était toujours couchée, mais réveillée.

– Viens, lui dit Kili. J'ai croisé Legolas qui a dit que Thranduil t'attendait dans la salle des commandements.

Au plus grand amusement de Kili, elle poussa un grognement, mais consentit à se lever pour s'habiller. Kili, qui s'était habillé en vitesse, remis son gilet à l'endroit et suivi Tauriel dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des commandements.

Thranduil, Legolas et les autres elfes discutaient, pencher sur une carte représentant les horizons. Thranduil et Legolas relevèrent la tête en les voyant arriver ensemble.

– J'avais demandé Tauriel uniquement, dit sèchement Legolas.

– Oui, approuva Thranduil. Dit à ton ami nain de partir, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Les armées ennemies seront là dans 3 heures. Qu'il aille avec les autres nains.

Tauriel s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Kili la devança en s'inclinant poliment devant Thranduil avant de rebrousser chemin. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Tauriel et, suivant le conseil de Thranduil, alla retrouver les autres nains. À peine les avait-il rejoint que Thorin lui tomba dessus.

– Mais où étais-tu passé bon sens? S'écria-t-il. On est tous levé depuis des lustres! Les orcs et les wargs arrivent dans…

– 3h, je sais! L'interrompit Kili. Je suis la, maintenant alors ça va. Que dois-je faire?

– On commencera tous aux côtés des elfes, lui expliqua Thorin en l'entraînant devant une carte du royaume semblable à celle de Thranduil. Eux – et toi, puisque tu es un archer – aller les attaquer à coup de flèches sur cette ligne (il désigna du doigt la ligne dont il parlait), pendant qu'on sera de chaque côté et au milieu à leur lancer des canons. Lorsque les renforts arriveront, on descendra à terre, avec les humains, pour leur porter main forte. Plusieurs elfes resteront en haut, mais près de la moitié descendre avec nous, plus tous les humains. Ça va? T'a tout compris?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, une lumière aveuglante éclaira la pièce depuis la fenêtre.

– Oui, répondit finalement Kili, j'ai compris.

– Tant mieux, répondit Thorin en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la fenêtre. Car c'est le signe de Gandalf. Les lignes ennemies ont avancé plus rapidement que prévu cette nuit.

Thorin se retourna vers les nains qui, pour la plupart, fixait toujours la fenêtre.

– PRÉPARER AU COMBAT! Hurla-t-il.

Les nains lui répondirent d'un même cri et se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur poste. La guerre allait commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili retrouva Tauriel sur le haut du mur qui séparait le château de la lande déserte qui serait bientôt le champ de bataille. Il s'installa à ses côtés, les deux avec le carquois plein, leur arc dans les mains et une épée à la ceinture. Kili était sure aussi que Tauriel avait au moins trois poignards cachés quelque part dans son habit. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien. Comme tous les autres, ils attendirent.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. À peine était-il là depuis dix minutes que le grondement lourd des pas des orcs et des wargs se fit entendre. Les elfes et Kili bandèrent leurs arcs et deux minutes plus tard, l'armée ennemie fut visible. Il fallut attendre près de cinq autres minutes pour les archers avant de tirer.

– TIRER! Hurla Thranduil au moment où l'on put distinguer le visage des orcs.

Dans un mouvement de symétrie presque parfait, les arcs tirèrent et firent tomber une pluie de flèche sur l'ennemi. Incessamment, Kili, Tauriel et les autres archers tirèrent sur l'ennemi alors que les nains leur balançaient des projectiles. En moins de temps que Kili l'eut cru, les échelles commencèrent à s'élever et les orcs à monter. En en voyant une se poser entre eux, Kili et Tauriel échangèrent un regard, et d'un même mouvement, saisir les barreaux de l'échelle pour la repousser violemment. Certains avaient réussis à monter par contre et la bataille se continua sur le mur jusqu'à ce tous les orcs et wargs furent morts et toutes les échelles tombés.

Peu de temps après, les renforts de Thranduil arrivèrent et attaquèrent l'ennemi par derrière. Thorin et lui hurlèrent des ordres et une partie d'entre eux courir rejoindre les humains qui sortaient déjà sur le champ de bataille, Bard en tête. Tauriel se trouvait toujours au côté de Kili, se qui le contraria un peu. Elle était meilleure combattante que lui, il le savait, mais il aurait aimé la savoir en sécurité… tout comme Thorin et Fili qu'il repéra avec un pincement au cœur un peu loin devant eux.

À peine avaient-ils mis le pied en-dehors des murs que l'armée adverse leur tomba dessus. Ils réussirent à en tuer quelques uns à coup de flèches, mais bientôt, ils durent sortir leur épée. Le plus dur était de se battre sans trébucher sur un corps. Kili se forçait à ne pas regarder de peu d'entre reconnaître un. Car il n'y avait pas que des orcs et des wargs étendus par terre.

Ils livrèrent bataille sans relâche. Legolas se trouvait au côté de Tauriel et lui, mais Kili avait perdu son frère et son oncle de vu. En les cherchant dans la foule, il remarqua un orc qui visait le dos Tauriel. Et qui tira.

– NON! Hurla Kili en sautant entre le projectile et Tauriel.

D'un même mouvement, Tauriel et Legolas se retournèrent vers Kili, étendu au sol, une flèche plantée dans l'abdomen. Voyant que l'orc avait rechargé son arc, Kili s'écria :

– Legolas!

Ce dernier compris aussitôt, tira sur celui qui avait attaqué Kili, et se remit à tirer avec plus de ferveur encore sur tout les orcs et wargs qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Mais Kili n'avait d'yeux que pour Tauriel qui tomba à genoux à côté de Kili. Son regard exprimait une vulnérabilité à l'état pure, une souffrance si intense que Kili la ressentait presque autant que celle prodigué par la flèche.

– Non, non, non, non, non, non… murmura Tauriel. Non…

Alors elle poussa un hurlement de rage et entreprit de vider son carquois sur tout ce trouvait dans un rayon de cinquante mètres d'eux. Une fois que son carquois fut vide, elle extirpa la flèche du corps de Kili et tira un ultime coup. À peine avait-elle fait ça qu'elle retomba à genoux au côté de Kili. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, Kili réussit à lever la main pour lui caresser la joue et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient incessamment des yeux de Tauriel.

– Ne pleurs pas, lui dit-il. C'est la meilleure façon de mourir qui soit. Je suis mort pour la meilleure des causes, pour protéger la meilleure des compagnies. Ne pleurs pas…

Mais les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Tauriel.

– Je t'aime, lui dit-il ultimement.

– NON! Hurla Tauriel. Non! Non, non, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… reviens-moi… Kili, reviens-moi… s'il-te-plaît.

Tauriel s'effondra complètement au côté du corps de Kili.

– Reviens-moi…, murmura-t-elle incessamment. Reviens-moi... je t'aime, je t'aime.

Tauriel entendit à peine Legolas approcher et ne se rendit vraiment compte de sa présence lorsqu'il lui saisit brusquement l'épaule pour la remettre debout et l'entraîna à l'intérieur des fortifications. Elle se laissa guider sans réagir, les larmes coulaient toujours. Avant de rentrer, elle trébucha sur un corps.

Fili.

Tauriel se serait effondré complètement si Legolas ne l'avait pas à moitié porté. Oin prit rapidement la relève de Legolas qui retourna tout aussi rapidement sur le champ de bataille. Tauriel mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'Oin pleurait aussi. Ils s'assirent côte-à-côte, loin de la porte, et ne dirent rien durant un long moment.

– Alors, il est mort? Demanda Oin d'une voix dure.

Tauriel acquiesça.

– Il est mort et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais.

Elle ferma les yeux et les larmes se remirent à couler. Oin et elle restèrent ainsi des heures durant, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Bofur les rejoignent en catastrophe. Il sembla si soulagé de les trouver là qu'il s'effondra à leur côté. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il y avait des sillons propres sur ses joues sales, comme s'il avait pleuré quelque temps avant les avoir trouver.

– Thorin est mort, annonça-t-il.

S'en fut trop pour Oin qui laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur et se remit à pleurer. Bofur lui serra l'épaule avec compassion, l'air dur. C'était trop de douleur pour Tauriel qui se décida à aller trouver le corps de Kili pour l'enterrer proprement. Pour ça, elle dut revenir dans le hall et tomba sur Legolas en train de bander la jambe d'un nain et lui expliquer qu'il devait faire attention. Le nain répondit quelque chose et Legolas sourit tristement. À leur gauche, Thranduil serrait l'épaule de Bard – qui était tombé à genoux – en guise de soutient. Plus loin derrière, elfes, humains et nains se réconfortaient les uns les autres, penchés sur la dépouille de Thorin. Elle remarqua que Kili et Fili se trouvait juste à côté.

Gandalf vint se poster à sa droite et Bilbon à sa gauche. La guerre était fini, pour l'instant, mais personne qui avait participé à cette bataille ne serait plus jamais les mêmes. »


	8. Chapter 8

– Et c'était vrai, dit gravement Bilbon. Tauriel mourut au côté des nains une dizaine d'année après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, ayant défendu la famille à Kili jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Legolas changea radicalement aussi, plus jamais il ne traita un nain avec mépris et il tourna dos à Thranduil. Ce dernier, poussé par la peur, se fut de plus en plus reclus dans sa forêt et l'on entendit plus parler de lui. Bard fut le meilleur souverain que Bourg-le-Lac n'eut jamais connu et il ramena la richesse dans son royaume. La plupart des nains de la compagnie moururent dans la même bataille que Tauriel, pour la meilleure des causes, la liberté. Moi-même, je fus extrêmement changé par cette expérience. Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille, mais je resterai hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours par l'image du sol couvert de corps… Tout de même, je suis content que Kili, Fili et Thorin traversèrent les mondes pour aller rejoindre Valinor en pensant que les deux autres étaient en vie. Leur mort…

Bilbon déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux.

– Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, conclut-il, aucun d'entre eux.

Bilbon s'interrompit pour essuyer les larmes qu'il avait sur les côtés des yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer. Les cinq enfants et Frodon s'essuyaient aussi les yeux. La petite fille à la droite de Belladona, qui avait des cheveux blonds et moins frisés que les autres, semblait inconsolable. Bilbon descendit de sa chaise pour se mettre à son niveau.

– Ne pleurs pas Delphine, lui dit-il avec un triste sourire. Ne pleurs pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et se rendit vite compte que ses propres larmes tombaient dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

– Les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien, dit Bilbon à la jeune fille entre ses bras, souviens t'en. Elles ne finissent pas toujours bien, mais c'est l'expérience que nous acquerront en les écoutant qui est important. Cette expérience te permettra de grandir pour être brave et forte, pour conquérir des royaumes et tuer des dragons, pour devenir qui tu es censée devenir. C'est seulement passager, cet ombre. Un nouveau jour arrivera et il sera plus brillant encore. N'oublie jamais qu'il y a toujours un soleil derrière un nuage et que c'est une lumière qui cause l'ombre. Le soleil brille maintenant et, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas?

FIN


End file.
